Mario
Deaths * 10 'Times (For Now) PlayerChuck Jason choices/cause) Appearance * [[CJ: MTMB --ARC-- (Missing)|Missing] (''Sane Route) #1 * Together (Sane Route) #2 * Old Self (Sane Route) #3 * News Boss (Insane Route) #4 [Valentine's Special] * Betrayed In The End (Sane Route) #5 * Stay Missing (Sane Route) #6 * Everybody Die (InSane Route) #7 Ending Sane Route Ending Betrayed (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Absent (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} None save run (Finished) [Alive] {Determinant} Insane Route Ending Drown (Finished) [Unknown] {Determinant} Continueance 1 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Continueance 2 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Continueance 3 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} Continueance 4 (Finished) [Deceased] {Determinant} None save run (Un-Finished) {Disactive} Valentine's (Finished) [Unknown] {Determinant} '' Relationships Luigi (''Deceased --- Alive) (Brothers Of Mario's) Ending Status Betrayed - Got Killed By "Mario" With Red Soul. [Deceased] Absent - Stab In The Head By "Riba". [Deceased] Riba Fish (enemy Sane Route/ friends Insane Route) Killed Victims * Luigi (Determinant, Caused) * Princess Peach (Determinant, Caused) '' * "Helena" (''Indirectly Caused) '' * TW9ub2Nocm9tZQ Monochrome (''Determinant) '' * Riba (''Determinant, Caused) Ending 's killed by Luigi in Betrayed Ending]] Betrayed Ending * Luigi (Caused) '' After both Mario and Luigi escaped the church, Mario thinking that could he do more to save these ghost. But then Luigi stabbed Mario. Both Alice and Mario apologize what they've done. Luigi then bury Mario corpse and escaped to front-door. While Luigi thinking what he should told Mushroom Kingdom about Mario's death, red soul of Mario show up and told Luigi that he don't need to tell anyone. Mario then stabbed Luigi. 's got kidnap by Riba in ''Absent Ending]] Absent Ending * himself (Caused) * Riba After Mario escaped the church alone, with losing both Luigi's and Riba's lives. Mario felt empty, somehow Riba is still alive and wanted to kill Mario so badly. But Riba transformation to a unknown form. Leading to Mario felt scared and fell of the clip. Unknown time past, Mario woke up on the hospital and saw Daisy. Mario can't speak or move. After Daisy left Mario alone. Riba came in and get Mario's body and Mario's IV, making Mario's missing forever. No-save Ending Sane Route After Mario and Luigi escaped the church, Mario felt something and fell a sleep, once Mario wakes up, he saw his love Princess peach and his brother Luigi. They told Mario he had a car crash and a cat was telling both of them to come and save Mario's lives. 's killed by Riba in Continueance 1]] Continueance 1 Ending * Riba After both Mario and Riba escaped the church, Mario tries to talk with Riba but he won't respond back to Mario. Once they're outside the church, Riba asked Mario that do you think I'm your friend? Mario respond yes, shortly that, Riba start to chocked Mario to death and making Mario become "red". 's killed by unknown group in Continueance 2 Ending]] Continueance 2 Ending * Riba (Caused) * Unknown group While both Mario and Riba escaping the church, they both had short conversations. Once they both outside, Mario asked Riba that what he should do after escaped the church. Riba then respond "Why do you ask me these things? Do you think we're friends?" Mario respond he treat Riba as a friend, Riba then think Mario's idiot. Mario then were stabbed by Riba, Riba then think Mario's just annoyed him since the their first met. Riba also then leave Mario bleeding out behind. Shortly an unknown group arrived where Mario got stabbed by Riba and helped Mario alive. Once Mario woke up, he forget everything even his brother name. Few weeks later, Mario started to remember but no enough. Then Mario had sick feeling in his stomach, while Mario eating dinner, Mario were passed out, once Mario woke up. He was stabbed by unknown group and got devoured. 's dead in Continueance 3 Ending]] Got cancer and die. - Continueance 3 Ending * Mario's lives After Mario had a fight with Marchionne, Mario then told Riba to wake up. He then help Riba get up, while Mario and Riba Escaping the church, Mario suddenly collapsed. Riba then get Mario up, Once both of them is outside. Mario told Riba that he already lose everything, Riba then told him you're not alone. Mario then joined Riba to go out and travel the world together. Few years later, Mario's body started to feel weaker and weaker also became very difficult to get out of bed, Mario also began coughing blood. By that time, Mario himself know his time is over. After Mario have last talk with Riba, Mario then passed away. saw his old dead body and died.]] Continueance 4 Ending * Len (Caused) * Player (Caused) After Mario and Riba escaped the church, Mario felt sad that he lost everything he had, Riba tries to make him feel right, shortly the time have stopped. Turn out it was Len that stopped the time, he told Mario that ending had happened several times. Len then gives Mario [Betrayed Ending - Continueance 2 Ending] Mario then told Len that this time is gonna be different. Len then had a fight with Mario. In the end, Mario were stabbed by Len and told Mario that "'''Hopes it for fools" Len then send Mario to where all his dead body. Making Mario felt sick and Mario knows he'll die there. *Starvation* Drowning - Drown Ending * himself * Luigi * Peach * Alice * Riba After Mario have killed all his friends, he escaped the church and hearing Luigi, Peach, Alice, Riba saying that he's worthless and shall die. Mario cannot keep it up with hearing about these voice. Mario then heard Luigi voice, he ran and falls. Luigi told him that you think we would let you to life you lives? what will you do without us? Luigi then kick Mario to the river. Shortly, Mario's somehow alive and he's still wonder why isn't he died yet. Marchionne told Mario that this is not what they want *Ending*, him could changed that. Burned or killed - Murderer Ending * himself (Caused) * Len With Mario kept question to Len, Len decided to take away Mario's voice for his punishment, Mario then was send to court room. Once Mario arrived court room and need to defense himself, he was unable to speak, the queen then told the the guards to seize him with better plans with Mario. Shortly after, the queen confirmed Mario is the one who is the king's murderer. Mario then was in a guillotine that somehow is unable to make Mario move anywhere, the queen then lie to everyone that Mario have confessed the one who killed the king. The queen then wanted to test out the "The Iron Maiden", ''the queen asked Mario that is there any last word. Mario still unable to speak and was only waited for his death, Mario try to hold his breath with tears in his eyes hoping his death be quick and painless. Few second later, Mario was killed by some guard and pass away. Rule the Wonderland - ''Corruption Ending After Mario got back his voice from one of the cells, Mario then was sent to the court room, the queen asked Mario will he keep fighting for his innocence, Mario then defy the queen. The queen then sent the subject to the court room, the courtroom then is fully full and is about to start the trial. Riba then reading the note of that trial. While reading, Riba confuse that how when did Mario killed the king. Riba then kept reading and ask Mario what to say to start. Mario then told the queen that he didn't killed the king and ask Riba serves as his witness, Riba no words to say. Suddenly someone said "Objection!" and it was Mad Hatter, Hatter then told Mario that he killed the king and he did saw it with his two eyes, also seeing Mario who buried his body in the woods. Mario then felt scared that he make up a story, the queen then laugh to Mario that he don't have any proof his innocence. Mario ask Riba to help, Riba said to himself sorry and told the queen no. The queen then the verdict is guilty. Mario disagree think this isn't any fair trial. The queen then told the guard to seize Mario. Shortly after that, someone arrived to the courtroom and killed everyone one the courtroom except Mario. Mario was scared to open his both eyes but once Mario opened his eyes, the killed then walk near Mario that he need to speak with Mario alone. Mario still in scared that this isn't any real. Mario then fell asleep due to Mario seeing blood bath made him sick then Mario hoping the nightmare can end soon enough. Mario then woke up in another location, Mario then met Sündige Nacht the sinful night, the one who have no mercy. Mario then have a battle with him. In the end Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Characters Category:(Mario) The Music Box --ARC-- Category:Protagonists